


Evy's Grumpy Day

by AGJ1990



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Evy's a little grumpy, and Sam can't figure out why.
Kudos: 1





	Evy's Grumpy Day

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

Sam Winchester was a smart kid. He was sixteen years old, and smarter than every other adult around. His grades in school were a source of pride for every teacher he’d ever had. He could, he knew, solve any problem presented to him in record time.

But he was stumped.

Seven-year-old Evy was quiet that day. Way too quiet. She wasn’t misbehaving, or being mean, or aggressive, or even grumpy. She just seemed…different. And with the two of them being out of school, he had all day to figure it out.

Evy had spent the morning at the kitchen table, working through a coloring book she’d picked out at the used bookstore in town a few days before. She’d worked through it studiously, staying within the lines in every picture and coloring them in perfectly. When she’d finished the last picture, instead of approaching Sam for company or to ask him what she should do next, Evy had grabbed one of the books from her backpack that she’d read already and started to read it again.

Sam was just about to start lunch when he decided to try and get Evy to open up. He hadn’t asked her what was wrong yet. She didn’t look or act sick, and nothing seemed to be bothering her. But Evy loved to help whenever she could, so Sam decided to see if that would open her up.

“Hey, Cricket?”

Evy looked up from her book and asked quietly, “Yeah, Sammy?”

“You want to help me make lunch?”

Evy thought about it and looked back down at her book. “I’m not really hungry. Can I just read my book please?”

Sam frowned. “Are you okay, Cricket?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You’re not sick or anything like that?”

“I’m okay. Just want to finish my book.” Evy said again.

“Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“I will, Sammy.”

Sam started on lunch, and insisted gently that Evy eat a little. She ate half a sandwich, a handful of chips, and drank a half glass of juice. Sam snuck a kiss onto her forehead in a covert attempt to check her temperature. She seemed normal. He also insisted, to mild protest from Evy, that she take a nap, without actually calling it a nap.

“I’m not a baby! You don’t want me to lay down quiet, you want me to take a nap.”

“I know you’re not a baby. But you’re really quiet today and I’m worried about you. Please just lay down for half an hour? I swear you don’t have to sleep.”

“Fine.”

Sam was startled when Evy stomped to the bedroom she shared with him and Dean and stopped just short of slamming the door. The small house had such thin walls that he heard Evy flop down on the bed. Dean had walked in just at the moment that the bedroom door closed, and the look on Sam’s face told him something was out of balance in the Winchester house.

“What’s going on?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. Evy’s been weird today.”

“Weird? Weird how?”  
  


“Just quiet. Real quiet?”

“Has she been misbehaving? Is she sick?”

“No. No, none of that. She just wants to be alone and doesn’t want any company.”

Dean shook his head. While that did sound strange for Evy, it wasn’t that alarming to him. He walked to the sink and washed his hands, greasy from his work that day at the local garage.

“Maybe she’s just in a bad mood, Sammy.”

“When is she ever in a bad mood, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Never. Which is why it’s cool with me if she is.” Dean answered. “As long as she’s not taking it out on anyone, leave her alone and she’ll get over it.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Sam said. “I still feel like something’s going on.”

“Don’t push it, Sammy.” Dean warned. “Just let it blow over. She’ll be fine.”

Sam just wasn’t convinced. Something was wrong with Evy, and Dean just didn’t understand. Thirty minutes later, as Dean was a few minutes away from finishing dinner, Sam went in to check on Evy. She hadn’t gone to sleep, and was sitting up, arms and legs crossed, glaring at the door.

“Hey, Cricket. You okay?”

“I _told_ you, I’m fine.” Evy said. “Can I get up now, please?”

“Sure.”

Evy jumped off the bed and walked into the living room. She greeted Dean, but without the normal warmness she carried for both her older brothers. Sam’s frown deepened, but Dean just shrugged and went on preparing dinner as if nothing was wrong while Evy picked out another book and started to read it.

As bedtime rolled around, Sam was just about to decide that Dean was right. Evy was okay, she was just having an off day. Sam put away the washed dishes from dinner, and started to tell Evy to go get a bath. Before he could do that, a familiar sound made Evy perk up more than she’d done all day. A few seconds later, the front door opened, and before Sam fully realized who it was, Evy was off the couch and sailing for the door.

“DADDY!”

A bedraggled looking John Winchester let out an ‘oof’ sound and an amused chuckle as he put down his duffel bag and picked up the eager Evy. Sam stood stunned as Evy wrapped her arms around John’s neck and squeezed, showing more emotion than she had all day.

“It’s good to see you, little one.”

“I missed you, Daddy.” Evy said. “I missed you.”

“Well, this is certainly a surprise.” John said as he sat down on the couch, still holding Evy. “You must have missed me pretty bad.”

“Yes, sir. I did.”

“Were you good for Sammy and Deanie?” John asked.

Evy looked up and Sam and Dean, relieved when they both nodded. She smiled and grinned. “Yes, sir. I was.”

“That’s my good girl.” John smiled. “Isn’t it about your bedtime?”

“Bath time.” Evy said.

“Alright, go on and get your bath.” John ordered gently as he patted Evy’s leg.

“Daddy? After my bath, will you tuck me in? Please?”

Sam couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at the request, though he did his best to hide it.

“You don’t want Sammy to tuck you in? Read you a story?”

“I’ve been reading all day. I just want to be with my daddy.” Evy said. “Please?”

John smiled. “Go get your bath, then let me get mine. I’ll tuck you in then.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You don’t have to thank me, little one. My pleasure. Go on, now.”

John talked a little to Dean as Evy got her bath, which she insisted, much to Sam’s annoyance, that _I’m big enough to do it myself, Sammy!_ When Evy came out, dressed in pajamas and with hair that was still slightly too damp for Sam’s liking, John went in to take his shower. Evy finally came and gave Sammy the hug he’d looked for all day.

“I’m sorry I was so grouchy today, Sammy.” Evy said. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Sam smiled. “It’s okay, my big girl. You just had a bad day. I get it.”

“I love you. I love you a lot.”

Sam swallowed hard, an unexpected lump forming in his throat. “I love you too, Cricket. Sleep tight, okay?”

John was out of his shower and called from the hallway, “Time for bed, little one.”


End file.
